


Blank Walls

by Fablegate



Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D), Toonkind D&D, toonkind
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: A small drabble as Bob considers his new office.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blank Walls

Bob could not recall seeing a blank wall since coming to  Einquell . Since leaving No Man’s for his quote-on-quote “vacation”. Everywhere he’d look there would be art, signs, or lettering scrawled over the walls of each building he saw. Not a single blank wall. 

But now, as he stood in what would be his new office for the duration of his vacation, Bob now stared at the blank wall, oddly transfixed. To see something that, to him, was so normal look so out of place here.

It was a strange feeling. To recognize something as both normal and not normal at the same time. 

It, among many other things here in  Einquell , made him wonder if home was actually normal to begin with. 

Bob looks around the rest of the office. It’s sizeable. He could probably fit another desk in here if he wanted to.  Oh but then where would he put the couch? It had been there when he’d been hired on as the new accountant. Did the previous accountant sleep here sometimes? Speaking of which...

“9 months...” Bob thought out loud to himself. What could possibly have taken the Engineer so long to hire a new accountant? Were those kinds of toons that difficult to  find?

“…”

Actually, if Bob’s experience with Einquell’s toons was anything to go by; it very well could be that difficult. 

But then his mismatched eyes went to the photo on one of the shelves. It had gathered some dust but Bob could still see the Engineer, the blue toon, and the peculiar train in it. It did not belong to him, obviously. It could belong to the Engineer, or the blue toon who was also in it. Perhaps _they_ were the previous accountant? 

Either way, it had been left here. The dust could attest, it had not been touched for some time. _Hm_ , Bob should get to cleaning that, actually. But why, in all these 9 months, had no one come to clean it?

Bob shook his head. He had so many questions, now. Perhaps next meeting, when it was appropriate, he could ask his new employer what to do with the photo. Perhaps the director will want it. For  now though...

The little Nobody pulled from his hammer space a feather duster and began to dust off the shelf and photograph. Both were long over do for a good dusting. 

He tried not to think about the blank wall  behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently joined a D&D server and HOOBOY it's been so much fun!! I haven't done much for it in terms of writing but hopefully that may change in the future!


End file.
